


Clean Padd

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [27]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has Chakotay caught the captain doing? Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Padd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

As Chakotay entered the ready room, Captain Janeway looked up, her face flushed. He struggled not to rush towards her as he worried she might be ill. Then he noticed the object in her hand, and as he leaned over to get a look, she hid it against her chest.

"What's that?" he asked innocently.

Her face grew redder as she contemplated her reply. Finally, she set down the object and mumbled towards the desk. "It's a story. I found it by accident. Someone aboard this ship is publishing under the pen name 'Clean Padd' which apparently has a double meaning…"

Chakotay stifled a laugh. "So, what do you think of it?"

"What?" she asked, initially confused. After a moment, she realized he was referring to the story and sighed. "I didn't know such things were possible. To be honest, though, it's rather…stimulating."

Suddenly, he broke into a grin. "I'm glad," he answered. "Because I wanted to let you know: such things are possible, and I would be happy to demonstrate…"

Her jaw dropped. " _You_ are 'Clean Padd'?"

He shrugged. "First officer's duties get boring sometimes. I've got to let out my creative energy. Care to inspire another story?"


End file.
